


Sweeter than cake

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All will be explained, Bakery AU, Fluff, Kinda, Luro, M/M, shance, there is a cat too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: One a day a stranger walks into the bakery that catches Lance's eyes. He's tall, dark, and handsome, everything Lance could desire. Shame he's shopping for treats for his 'girl.'But perhaps this 'girl' won't ruin Lance's chances after all, in fact, she might just be the key to winning the stranger's heart.





	Sweeter than cake

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift fic for [King](https://kingsdoodles.tumblr.com) inspired by their beautiful [luro](https://kingsdoodles.tumblr.com/post/171521541572/i-dont-think-i-posted-this-here-but-i-did-on-my) piece. I've been fussing over this for a while now, sorry it took so long. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this sweet little slice of shance. 
> 
> Also I apolgise for the title, I am so bad with titles.

Lance draped himself across the glass counter, now half empty, the display of cakes, pastries and sandwiches looking rather bare and sorry for itself. He stared out at the empty shop and sighed. It was the usual after lunch lull, and Lance was bored.  
  
Behind him he could hear Hunk cursing in the kitchen as he hurried to prepare a fresh batch of goods in time for the late lunch rush, which inevitably came about an hour after the usual lunchtime rush, and primarily consisted of harried looking office workers and tired retail staff who'd only then managed to find a few minutes to break away from their jobs to grab a bite to eat.  
  
He could go help Hunk in the kitchen, but Lance had long given up on that idea. It wasn't that he was a disaster in the kitchen, in fact, Lance could hold his own quite well, and he'd learned a lot from Hunk, but when it came to the bakery Hunk demanded a certain level of perfection that could only be achieved by one man. Hunk. No matter how angry and frustrated the noises from the kitchen became, Lance knew to stay out of there.  
  
But there were perks to working with his best friend, at the bakery said friend owned. For one Lance didn't have to worry about constantly looking ‘busy’ for fear of being told off and accused of being lazy. The pay was good too, and Hunk always gave him a generous holiday bonus. Lance knew he was lucky to have such a good work situation and an understanding boss in Hunk, but none of this helped to alleviate his boredom.  
  
Lance sighed again and sank further across the curve of the glass counter. If only someone, anyone, would walk in. He’d even take an armed robbery right now if it made things more interesting.  
  
The bell over the door jingled cheerfully, signalling the arrival of another human being, and Lance resisted the urge to cheer. Finally!  
  
He pushed himself up from the counter, elbows resting on the glass, and paused when he caught sight of the man standing in the doorway. The very definition of tall, dark, and handsome. And not only was he tall, but he was broad, heavy muscle definition evident beneath the tight dark clothing that hugged his figure.  
  
The black leather jacket looked worn and well-loved, the sleeves rolled up to just beneath his elbows revealing one toned forearm, and a silvery prosthetic left arm. Cold and smooth it glinted in the late afternoon sunlight that flooded the empty shop. Tucked under the silver arm, he carried a pitch black helmet, swirled with purple designs that curled together in a pattern that was hard to follow. Silver spikes on his shoulders also caught the light, sharp and wicked they added to the air of mystery and danger he carried.  
  
Canvas shoes hit the tiled floor with a powerful, commanding tread as he sauntered toward the counter, taking his sweet time. He moved with a tilt to his hip with every step, accentuating toned thighs and trim waist. A pair of dark grey jeans clung to his legs, so tight left little to the imagination and gave Lance full view of those perfectly sculpted muscles.  
  
A scar cut across his face, right over the bridge of his nose, but far from marring his good looks it only made them stand out and look more dangerous. His strong, square jaw looked sharp enough to cut glass, lips relaxed in a confident smile that would be better defined as a natural smoulder like he wasn't even trying to look hot, he just _was_. The sharpest wings Lance had ever seen framed steel grey eyes (even Rachel couldn't get her eyeliner that on point), and even his eyebrows were thick and perfectly shaped. Black hair was cropped in a fashionable undercut, and a tuft of white at his temple provided a striking contrast to his look.  
  
He was a God among men, and there was no hope for Lance, it was unfair really. As he drew closer, Lance caught a musky whiff of sweat an oil, a sure sign that the helmet wasn't for show, and when the incredibly hot stranger tilted his head with a crooked grin, Lance caught sight of a purple stud earring.  
  
Lance swallowed thickly. Arms folded across the top of the counter, still leaning heavily on it because he hadn't quite managed to straighten up properly before spotting the man and now he didn't trust his legs to hold him up. Lance lifted one hand and rested his chin on it aiming for suave nonchalance. He hoped the man hadn't noticed him staring.  
  
“Hey handsome, you lost?” Lance drawled in his usual teasing, flirty tone that normally got a smile or a titter, usually from the female clientèle, but Lance wasn't picky.  
  
Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome stopped in front of the counter, his long, dark shadow falling over Lance, consuming him. The light shone behind him, casting his face in shadow, but Lance saw the smile, the flash of perfect white teeth, and those piercing steel eyes bore into him. All at once Lance felt as if he were being stared down by a hungry predator.  
  
He didn't mind one bit.  
  
“I hope not. I'm pretty sure I walked into a bakery, although there seems to be an angel right in front of me, so maybe this is heaven,” the man chuckled, deep and smooth.  
  
Oh, oh that was good. That had Lance's stomach doing a dizzying flip that made his knees buckle and his head spin. He gasped, a little breathless, but Lance was not about to lose this battle of playful flirting. “Oh, if you buy any of these cakes you'll definitely get a taste of heaven,” he hummed, eyebrows quirked.  
  
The man adjusted the helmet under his arm, dropping it so it hung from his curved fingers. “Perfect. I have a special girl waiting for her treat and the place I usually go to is closed.”  
  
Girl. Of course. A man as perfect as that would already have someone. Lance’s heart plummeted to the floor, but he could take some pleasure in the fact the man had flirted back, even if it had only been done in good fun. It was disappointing, but it wasn't Lance's first knockback, and he was a professional. Painting on his best winning smile (which was maybe a little cold in the eye) he straightened up properly and smoothed down his apron.  
  
“Well, you've come to the right place. I guarantee once your girl gets a taste of our cakes, she'll be so grateful she'll kiss you.” Lance winked.  
  
The man chuckled awkwardly and didn't look as excited about the prospect as Lance would expect. Hmm, maybe it was just a girl, or maybe he was just a private person? It was none of Lance’s business.  
  
“She's just, a, uh, friend,” the man said after a moment of hesitation, almost stumbling over the word as if he were grabbing at it desperately.  
  
'Friend' wasn't quite the right word, but the way he said it didn't suggest that Kuro was hoping for more either. Lance’s treacherous heart leapt back in his chest and jumped to life. Maybe he did have a chance after all. “So what are you looking for, for your friend?” Lance asked putting a cheeky emphasis on the word, his smile and eyes brighter and more playful.  
  
The corner of the man's mouth twitched in a fond, lopsided grin, and whoever this girl was, it was clear he cared for her. “Nothing too sweet. She likes mild flavours. And I don’t want her spoiling her appetite, so maybe some of these little sandwiches to start?”  
  
“Oh, so you’re making it a picnic. Sounds like a date to me.” Lance teased, moving over to the display of sandwiches.  
  
“She’s been through a hard time lately. I want to treat her.”  
  
“What a gentleman.” Lance grinned, his heart squeezing tight in his chest. Jealousy. “I’m afraid we don’t have much of a selection left, mostly salmon and tuna.”  
  
“That’s perfect. Salmon is her favourite,” the man said brightly. He ordered two of each.  
  
“So, Lance, what cakes do you recommend?”  
  
Lance’s ears perked at the sound of his name, his heart skipping a beat before he realised the man had only read his name tag. But oh, his name falling from the man’s lips was like a siren's call and made a little tingle travel up his spine. “Well, I’d love to help you, but this is very impersonal now. Here we are, you know my name, but I don’t know yours. How am I supposed to help a guy whose name I don’t even know?”  
  
“You have a point, how rude of me,” the man apologised with a bow of his head. “My name is Kuro.”  
  
And there was something in the curve of his lips that told Lance 'Kuro' wasn’t his real name. An alias, most likely a gang name judging by the leather jacket emblazoned with the purple insignia, and Lance should probably tread carefully from now on.  
  
He smiled and batted his eyelashes. Kuro may be dangerous but it was too late, Lance was already under his spell. “Well the chocolate cake is a big seller, but you said she doesn’t like things that are too sweet? So how about a vanilla sponge? It’s light and fluffy, and very mild.”  
  
“That sounds perfect.”  
  
“And one for you too? Or maybe you'd like something a little sweeter,” Lance said, his tongue darting across his lower lip suggestively.  
  
Kuro smirked, considering the offer for a moment his gaze lingering on Lance’s lips. “Maybe next time. I have to watch my figure.”  
  
They both laughed, and Lance neatly packed up the cake and sandwiches in the little white boxes decorated with the outline of a shark, the bakery's logo. ‘Next time’ may not be a promise, but it was a possibility. Lance hoped that the man would stop by again, even if it was to buy sandwiches and cakes for a girl who was only a 'friend'.  
  
“Is that everything?”  
  
“Yes, thank you.”  
  
Lance read out the total, took Kuro’s money and gave him his change before handing over the boxes in a small, yellow paper bag. “Enjoy.”  
  
Kuro left with a smouldering smirk, the bell above the door jingling cheerfully in the wake of his departure, breaking the spell. Sinking across the counter again he let out a long, dreamy sigh. “I should have asked for his number,” he lamented. It was a pretty safe bet that Kuro would be back. After getting a taste of Hunk’s baking everyone did, so even if he didn’t eat the cake, the girl would, and she would want more. Still, that wasn’t exactly a good thing. Lance groaned.  
  
“Again?”  
  
Lance yelped (he did not scream) and stumbled to the side, almost tripping over his own feet as Hunk’s voice sounded right by his left ear. “Hunk don't sneak up on a guy like that!” Lance admonished, his hand clutched over his chest.  
  
Hunk shot him a toothy grin and rolled his eyes. “I didn't sneak. I walked normally, and you would have heard me if you weren't mooning over another hot customer.”  
  
“I was not mooning.”  
  
“Uh huh. So what was he like?”  
  
“Talk, dark and incredibly hot,” Lance sighed. “Built like house. Leather jacket, motorbike helmet, and an undercut. And oh boy his smile.”  
  
“So not mooning,” Hunk replied flatly.  
  
Lance flushed and coughed sharply.  
  
“Why don't you go on break.” Hunk suggested, swatting his friend with a tea towel.  
  
“But the second rush will start soon. I can't leave you.”  
  
“With the way you're moping right now, you'll be more a hindrance than a help. Go take some time to clear your head, and be back before the rush is over.”  
  
“Hunk, you're too good to me,” Lance cried dramatically. He threw his arms wide, winding them around Hunk's shoulders before hanging off his friend, a dead weight.  
  
“Yeah yeah. Get out of here before I change my mind.”  


* * *

  
  
It wasn't the first time Lance had to take a walk to ‘clear his head’. He fell in love quickly, a pretty face and a cute smile and he was hooked, although it was usually only a passing infatuation. That wasn't to say Lance was fickle. He may be a romantic at heart, but he knew better than to expect a fairy tale romance from a random encounter at work. However, there was no harm in losing himself in dreams, if only for a few moments.  
  
And so far that was all they had been, harmless little daydreams of love.  
  
With Kuro, it felt different.  
  
Usually, by the time he reached the park, Lance was able to cool his head and his heart and think clearly again, but today the short walk had done nothing to blow the memory of Kuro’s heated gaze and deep laugh from his mind. Lance groaned and slumped down on the nearest bench. This was bad. So bad that Lance could still hear the man's smooth voice ringing in his ears.  
  
“...and because of you, he thinks I have a girlfriend. I tried to play it off, but I don't think he believed me.”  
  
Lance sat up straight, straining his ears to hear the faint but familiar voice that he definitely wasn’t imagining. He didn't hear the reply, but he heard the chuckle. A sound that made a tight knot form in his belly.  
  
“I know, I know. It's not your fault. And we are friends aren't we girl.”  
  
Lance got to his feet and followed the voice, curiosity and an aching heart getting the better of him. He shouldn’t pry, shouldn’t spy on Kuro, but he couldn't help himself. His heart raced, and the knot in his stomach got tighter.  
  
“Now I know this isn't your usual, but I hope you like it.”  
  
Lance froze, sure he'd heard a faint, chirrupy meow. _‘Was that...a cat?’_ After another moment, and no other odd sounds Lance shook his head and moved closer.  
  
Kuro sat in a secluded clearing, surrounded by trees and a mess of overgrown grass in an area of the park that largely went unnoticed, off the usual path through the neatly manicured greenery. He sat on an old, worn bench, his purchases from the bakery set out next to him.  
  
Ducking behind a bush, Lance crouched down and peered over the leaves, searching for any sign of the person Kuro might be talking to. There was no one else there. Frowning, he shuffled closer, and a twig snapped under his foot. Immediately Lance jumped up, back ramrod straight as if he hadn't just been hiding behind a bush, crouched down watching Kuro like a creepy stalker. Sharp silver eyes landed on Lance, hitting him like a bullet. “Oh hey, sorry. Didn’t realise anyone else was here,” Lance bluffed with a forced laugh. He stepped around the bush, into the clearing, and smiling he lifted his hand and gave a cheery wave, hoping Kuro would buy the ruse.  
  
Kuro's sharp gaze remained on him for a moment, but then the steel in his eyes softened and the corner of his lips tilted in an oh-so-sexy smirk that made Lance weak. “No problem. This is a public park.” Kuro shuffled up on the bench, moving the boxes closer to him to leave plenty of room for another person to join.  
  
_'_ _Was that an invitation?_ _'_ Lance glanced around again. Still no sign of anyone else. It was just the two of them...so who had Kuro been talking to? “What are you doing here?” he asked conversationally, ambling towards the bench with his hands stuffed in his pockets, half expecting that at any moment Kuro would ask him to leave, or the mysterious person he'd been talking to would suddenly make an appearance and then things would get awkward.  
  
“I was meeting a friend. She’s a little shy though, so she’s hiding now,” Kuro chuckled, so soft and gentle, at complete odds with his outer dark, broody appearance. It made goosebumps rise along Lance’s arms.  
  
Intense grey eyes left Lance and gazed down at the bench, no, under the bench, the corner of his eyes crinkled in a smile.  
  
Lance stopped and followed Kuro’s gaze, confused. Was she under the bench? At first, he saw nothing. Certainly not a person, but after a few moments of staring into the shadows, he saw it. A pair a bright, glowing eyes. “A cat?” Lance exclaimed. He laughed. Kuro’s friend _was_ a cat. He had been talking to a cat!  
  
Kuro looked up at him, head bowed sheepishly and just the faintest dusting of pink illuminating sharp cheekbones. “I call her Soot. I don’t know if she has another name, but I come here to feed her when I can.”  
  
After several long minutes of intense staring Soot appeared to accept Lance and she prowled out of the shadows with a soft meow, her tail swishing slowly behind her as she approached, bright yellow eyes still fixed on the newcomer. She was a big cat, with short, sleek black fur, and while her coat looked luscious and healthy, her slender, bony frame suggested she was a stray.  
  
“Soot huh? Good name,” Lance smiled. He crouched down and stretched his hand out to Soot, inviting. The cat leaned closer, giving his fingers a few cautious sniffs before she bumped his hand with her head. She moved closer, nuzzling against his hand, and Lance laughed and scratched her ears. “So this is the friend you were buying that treat for? I didn't know cats liked cake and sandwiches.”  
  
Kuro laughed and curled a hand around the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. “I got her cat food too,” he said quickly, pointing to an empty tin beside him that Lance had missed earlier, “but she's so thin I thought she could use a little something extra. I only gave her the filling from the sandwiches and a tiny bite of the cake. She really seemed to enjoy it.”  
  
Soot, as if understanding them, meowed loudly, and moved away from Lance's hand to circle him, nuzzling against his legs.  
  
“She does look underfed,” Lance agreed sympathetically. He stood up, smiling down at the cat as she bumped against his calf. Soot looked up and meowed in agreement. “Aw, I think she likes me!”  
  
“She is very friendly. I didn't think she was a stray at first.”  
  
Which, they knew, likely meant one thing. She had been abandoned recently by people who didn’t want her any more.  
  
Soot meowed again, drawing their attention back to her as she weaved between Lance's legs. “Careful girl. You’re going to trip me up,” he laughed. Lance tried to step away from her, but she followed, winding swiftly and more tightly around his feet. “Hey!” It was the only warning Lance could give before he toppled over and fell, towards the bench. Towards Kuro.  
  
Kuro reacted quickly. Strong arms caught Lance, wrapping around him they pulled him down, guiding him to land safely in the other man's lap.  
  
“So-sorry,” Lance stuttered, his throat going tight at how close they were, and the strength and warmth he could feel in those big arms and toned chest cradling him.  
  
He’d moved on autopilot with only one thought in mind, to catch Lance before he could fall and hurt himself. Now that he had the young man in his lap, in his arms, Kuro could only stare blankly at him. Frozen.  
  
While both men were distracted, Soot leapt up onto the bench, jumped onto Lance’s chest and meowed proudly. The noise was enough to snap Kuro back to his senses. His attention turned to the cat. “Soot!” he scolded, momentarily forgetting that Lance was still draped across his lap.  
  
Soot, unfazed by the telling off, sat down, lifted a paw and started to wash herself.  
  
“Um...should I…” Lance muttered awkwardly, afraid to move. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure Kuro could hear it.  
  
“Oh. Right. Sorry.” Kuro shooed the cat away. Soot gave an indignant yowl but jumped off Lance’s chest with little resistance. With the cat out of the way, Kuro helped Lance up and sat him on the bench next to him.  
  
Lance sat stiffly. Knees pressed together, hands on his thighs and shoulders hunched trying to take up as little space as possible.  
  
“You have fast reflexes.”  
  
“Soot is such a troublemaker.”  
  
They both spoke at the same time. They paused, staring at each other a fresh awkwardness filling the silence between them.  
  
And then Lance laughed. Kuro smiled, a breathy chuckle slipping passed his lips.  
  
“Cats are assholes. It's nothing new.” Lance agreed matter of factly. Soot climbed into Lance's lap, pawing his hand for attention. He smiled and scratched her behind the ears.  
  
“They do have a knack for getting their own way,” Kuro grinned watching them. Would it be weird if he asked to take a photo? He could pretend he just wanted a nice picture of Soot, and capture Lance in the shot too.  
  
Yes. It would be weird, but they made such a pretty picture together, and Kuro’s heart felt warm and light at the sight. “I used to play sports. You develop good reflexes.”  
  
Lance cast him a sidelong look, his gaze running up and down Kuro’s body appreciatively. “Hmm. That explains a lot,” he smirked.  
  
That look made Kuro’s stomach tie in knots. He had to look away, unable to meet that bold, ocean blue stare.  
  
Lance’s heart was still pounding so hard he could hear the rushing of it in his ears, drowning out everything else, including the clumsy voice that usually made him trip up. Playful, not serious flirting, was his forte. It was an entirely different game when it came to talking to someone he actually liked. It was a miracle, and probably mostly thanks to adrenaline, that he hadn't said something to make a complete fool of himself yet. _‘Ok, you can do this’_ Lance took a deep breath and looked down at Soot, who'd made herself comfortable on his lap and appeared to be taking a nap.  
  
“So is she always around here?” Lance asked, absently stroking her head.  
  
“Yeah. I usually come around the same time every day to feed her.”  
  
“How come you haven't taken her in?” It wasn’t an accusation. He just wanted to be sure. A plan was forming in his head, and he was about to do something very impulsive.  
  
“I'd love to, but my apartment doesn’t allow pets,” Kuro answered, eyes dark with regret. He reached out to pet Soot, leaning in close. Close enough Lance could feel his breath brushing against his cheek.  
  
Kuro, his attention on the cat, didn’t seem to notice.  
  
“I'll take her.” Lance blurted.  
  
Kuro stopped petting Soot and looked over at Lance, his eyes widening when they almost came nose to nose. The cat was curled up on Lance’s lap, and he’d just reached out to touch her without thinking. He sat back sharply, pulling his shoulders back and sitting up straight. Then what Lance said sank in. “You’ll take her?” he repeated staring at Lance with a look of awe.  
  
Lance shuffled in his seat and gathered the cat up in his arms. Well, there was no going back now. Looks like he had a cat. “Yes. We can't just leave her here, and I’d worry about leaving her at a shelter. Besides if I take her, you can visit her whenever you want. If you want, I mean,” Lance spluttered, fumbling over his words because it was like he was inviting Kuro over to his place (which he was), but not like that (although he wouldn’t say no if Kuro happened to want to do more than visit Soot). He could feel his face heat up, the warmth spreading to his ears and down his neck.  
  
“Oh. I'd like that.” Kuro voice was steadier than Lance’s, but he didn't quite have the strength to meet the other man's eye when he spoke.  
  
Lance let out the breath he'd been holding, his heart stuttering in his chest. “But, I have one condition.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
Lance turned to face Kuro, looking up at him from beneath thick, dark lashes. “Tell me your real name?”  
  
“Oh? Is that all?”  
  
“Well if we’re going to adopt this cat together I need to know your name at least, you know, just in case this turns into a messy custody battle further down the road.”  
  
“That’s fair,” he laughed. “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but most of my friends call me Shiro.”  
  
“Shiro huh? But then back at the bakery, you said your name was Kuro. So what should the guy who's adopting a cat for you call you?”  
  
“Hmm, I guess that depends on what kind of arrangement we come too,” Kuro grinned wickedly, and there was a suggestion in the way he said 'arrangement' that had Lance shivering in anticipation. “But Kuro is mostly, I guess, a gang name that sorta stuck,” he admitted, his tone dropping in confidence suddenly and he held his breath, afraid Lance might run away from him if he knew he was in a gang.  
  
“A gang, huh. Well, the leathers and all the purple did kinda give it away,” Lance laughed.  
  
He didn’t seem to mind at all, and the tension in Kuro’s shoulders slackened.  
  
“But does this mean I’m going to have to watch my back now and protect our cat child from rival gangs?”  
  
Kuro laughed a deep belly laugh that had him doubling over. “No, nothing like that. They’re all good guys. It’s more of a motorcycle appreciation club really. We just like to look edgy.”  
  
“Ok, good. I mean I can hold my own in a fight, but I’d really rather avoid them. I don’t go through all the trouble to look this good to get my face all busted up.”  
  
“Oh don’t worry, if anything did happen I’d protect you and your pretty face,” Kuro said smoothly.  
  
Lance almost choked on nothing. Kuro called him pretty! “Okay. Great. Good. That’s one less thing to worry about. Guess I should get Soot back to my place now though, give her time to settle in an all that,” Lance jumped to his feet, Soot sitting calmly in his arms, and he would have run off right then if Kuro hadn’t stopped him.  
  
“Do you want a ride?”  
  
Lance paused looking Kuro up and down, all decked out in leather. “On your bike?”  
  
Kuro nodded. “I don't have a spare helmet, but you can use mine.”  
  
Lance laughed, giddy. “I don't suppose you have a helmet that would fit Soot too?” he teased, holding the cat up to remind Kuro of his charge. Soot meowed sharply.  
  
“Oh, right,” Kuro’s shoulders slumped, and he looked almost disappointed.  
  
“I could use a ride back to work after this though. Could you pick up some supplies and meet me at my place?” Lance suggested.  
  
“I can definitely do that,” Kuro replied, perking up instantly.  
  
Lance set Soot down on the bench and dug out a small notepad and pen from the pocket of his apron (he’d been so lost in thought he'd left the bakery still wearing it). He scribbled down his address and then ripped the page out and held it out to Kuro.  
  
“My boss is pretty strict on time, so I'm counting on you to get me back before my break ends,” Lance winked.  
  
Kuro reached for the paper, his fingers brushing against Lance's in a way that was entirely on purpose, and rather than take the paper, his hand curled around Lance's and drew it closer. “Don't worry, you shall go to the ball,” he purred, kissing the back of Lance's hand before taking the paper from his limp fingers.  
  
“I don't think… that's not the story, and work isn't exactly a ball,” Lance spluttered. He quickly scooped up Soot again, bundling her up in his arms in a way that made her meow indignantly, but she didn't try to get away.  
  
“Maybe not, but if it's our story then it can be whatever we want, can't it?” Kuro mused as he gathered up his rubbish, throwing it all into one bag before getting to his feet.  
  
“I guess,” Lance replied his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
“Then I look forward to seeing what happens next,” Kuro grinned before heading off, tucking the little slip of paper safely into his jacket pocket.  
  
Lance watched him go, gaze distance until Soot meowed again and butted his chin with her head.  
  
“Sorry girl,” Lance cooed, snapping out of his daze. “Let's get you home.”  
  
And who knew, maybe he would get his fairytale romance from a random encounter at work after all. He hurried back to his apartment, wanting to see Kuro again as soon as possible, even though they'd only just parted.  
  



End file.
